credits_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Picnic at Hanging Dork/Credits
< > A Fresh TV Inc. Production Executive Producers * Tom McGills * Jennifer Pertsch * George Elliott * Brian Ivring Production Services By * Elliott Animation Inc. Supervising Producer * George Elliott Directed By * Keith Oliver * Chad Hicks Production Supervisor * Dave Sharples Production Coordinator * Sean Cookson Executive Story Editors * Alex Ganetakos * Shelley Scarrow Storyboard Artists * Ted Collyer * Daniel Lafrance * Blayne Burnside * Todd Sullivan * Craig Valde * Brian Coughlan * Gabriela Godoy * Warren Leonhardt Storyboard Clean Up * Daewoong Jung Art Director * Martin Smith Colour Stylist * Krista Huot Location Supervisor * Sam Bradley Posing Supervisor * James Walsh Background Artists * Martin Smith * Matthew Allen * Eric Gauthier * Alexandra Kavalova Design Supervisor * Ruggiero Abbruzzese VFX Design/Animation * Darren Donovan * Raymond Pang Character Design * Todd Kauffman * Ruggiero Abbruzzese Design Clean-Up * Michael McKay * Mike Tymochko * Rodica Oancea * Doug Macklin Prop Design * Rob Bryson * Mark Thornton Posers * James Walsh * Todd Kauffman * Paul Watling Layout/Location Design * Sam Bradley * Ed Lee * Peter Ventura Design Breakers * Dave Shepherd * Surekha Penjerla Featuring the Voices of in "Picnic at Hanging Dork" * Annick Obonsawin - Sierra * Christian Potenza - Chris * Clé Bennett - Chef Hatchet * Drew Nelson - Duncan * Emilie-Claire Barlow - Courtney * Marco Grazzini - Alejandro * Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen * Peter Oldring - Cody * Rachel Wilson - Heather * Scott McCord - Owen Voice Director * Debra Toffan Record Assistants * Anthony Colantonio * Stephany Seki Animation Directors * Jeffrey Size * Dipesh Mistry Animators''' ' * '''Steve Ashley' * Sean Barlett * Evan Steacy * Andrea Haid * Martin Smith * Joel Van Dyk * Kezia Ma * Joey So * Melissa Belanger * Carole Boudreau * Andrew Hodgson * Christopher Wolfe * Maneerat Bunchoo * Spence Robinson * Andrew Zachodniak * Kamonthep Phungurai * Steve Baker * Cathy Kuo * Jim Bridle * Larry Barriere * Sharon Kim * Shannon Mistry * Hy Era Lee * Ryan Well Scene Planning * John Stuart * Scott Bennett * Nazish Naqvi Records Coordinator * Leslie Simpson Storyboard Conform * Patricia Jones Technical Director * Eric Falconer Production Assistants * Dylan Green * Dan Mokriy * Tara Campbell Design Coordinator * June Lee Camera Operator * Ian Zamojc Technical Assistants * Ryan Duffield * Phil Bonner Leica Editor * Tom Berger Post FX Editor * Nathan Day * Kelly Calrson Picture Editor * Mary Dorich Music Supervisor * Earl Torno Original Music By * Brian Pickett, James Chapple, Dave Kelly, Graeme Cornies for PIRATE AUDIO for Animation Theme Song BY * Brian Pickette for PIRATE AUDIO for Animation Performed by Graeme Cornies and Dawna Toews Pre & Post Production Services By * S&S Executives Services Sound Editors * Bill Baker * Melissa Glidden Audio Supervisor * Roberto Capretta Foley Artist * Tim O'Connell Recording Engineers * Roberto Capretta * Kevin Bonnici Online Editors * Melissa Gildden * Emanuel Amorin Post Coordinator * David Riddles Legal Services Produced By * Duncan Mroin LLP Accounting Provided By * Anderson & Company Professional Corporation * Jim Andersen, CA * Glen Nudelman, CMA Production Financing Consultant * Ian Dimerman Executives For Teletoon * Michael Goldsmith * Athena Georgakils * Travis Williams See also Category:Total Drama World Tour (credits) Category:Total Drama (credits)